Code: Breaker Epilogue
by animefave1
Summary: Sakurakouji Sakura is a normal high school student...but WAIT! Not so true. She meets the Code: Breakers again. Find out what happens in this story! (Mostly OogamixSakura but others included too!)
1. Chapter 1

Sakurakouji Sakura was a high school student, (who may also be known as a "rare-breed") and she now was living a normal life. Before, she had met 5 people known as Code: Breakers. However, there was another Code: Breaker. Code 01, Hitomi. However, he has fallen into _true_ evil. Those five people: Heike, Toki, Prince, Yuuki, and Oogami, now left to do other things. Knowing the Sakura got along with them, she couldn't help but to miss them. She kept thinking to herself: _Their gone, so no need to worry, because I can live a normal life._

But...another thought came to her head, going against the thought she had before: _Should I send them letters or something? After all, they did help me a lot, and I considered them friends. But did they consider _me_ a friend?_

_Would_ they consider me their friend? That's a good question. She tapped her pencil on her chin.

Just then her thoughts were interrupted by Sensei.

"Sakurakouji-san, would you mind solving problem number 15 for us, please?"

"O-okay!" Completely snapping out of her thoughts now. She grabbed the chalk and gripped it. She wrote down what she got, praying that it was the right answer.

"Okay, how would you check that?" He asked, obviously unsatisfied with what she wrote down, but by the look in his eyes, she knew she got the right answer.

"Uhm...well..." Sakurakouji stammered.

"Would someone else be willing to help Sakura?" He asked.

No one raised their hand. Sensei sighed.

"All right. Guess I'll have to show you."

He wrote down a bunch of numbers, and just when he finished explaining how to do the problems and assigning us rather a lot of homework, the bell rang.

"Okay class. You're dismissed!"

After school, Sakura felt somehow...being pulled?

"Nee. Nyanmaru."

"Y-Yuuki!?" She exclaimed in sheer surprise. "What the...why are you here? I thought you had other work to do!"

"Yeah. I'm done with it. For now."

"Ehhhh!? Already!?"

"Why do you look surprised? I was gone for a month now. Prime Minister said we could take a break."

"Then what about the others?"

"At your house."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" She yelled. "Even Oogami-kun?"

"Uh-huh." He said calmly but his eyes widened when Sakura yelled more like outta nowhere.  
Well, please review. I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakurakouji walked in silence with Yuuki. She noticed that he called her "Nyanmaru" numerous times already. So she broke the silence by asking: "Nee, Yuuki-kun, would you please tell me why you call me "Nyanmaru" all the time? It's not like it's annoying or something;I'm just doing this out of curiosity."

"I remember you saying, "I'll fight to the very end!", and that was what Nyanmaru said." Yuuki replied plainly.

"Oh, uh...okay."

So they walked back in silence until they reached their home.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

Sakura's mom said delightedly, "oh, Sakura. You're back. You have some guests at our house."

"I know, I know." She rushed to where she usually ate, and she stared at the scene in utter surprise. "O...Ogami-kun, Toki-san, Prince, H-Heike!?" She shouted (more out of surprise). "Since when did you start visiting my house, exactly?"

It was Heike who replied: "Since we got back from our jobs. I sincerely hope you don't have any problems with that."

"Haah? If she does have a problem, then I hope she just doesn't blurts it out!" Toki said. He muttered then, half to himself. "I was planning to visit Nee-chan, but...since you guys..."**(1.)** Sakura couldn't catch the rest of it.

Ogami was silent, drinking tea and seems oblivious into what's going on around him, which, Sakura thought, was natural because with the time she had been attending school with Ogami, and getting involved in battles with Ogami and the others, she knew him well enough that being silent and oblivious in this situation was natural. Sakura then noticed Prince, who was staring at Yuuki, and her **(2.)** eyes eyed Yuuki as if saying, 'yo, Yuuki, lost an appetite of lobster?'

As if receiving the message, Yuuki sat down and started eating as though he hadn't eaten in months.

Sakura couldn't help but to laugh inwardly as memories flooded back to her. She remembered the last time the Code: Breakers had been to her house, but that was the day when a big tragedy happened. The former Code: 01, Hitomi, came and attacked us. That stopped the inwardly laughing.

But...Sakura was now almost certain that they were friends, even if Ogami says that the only reason he even _is_ here is because he needs to protect her. But deep inside, Sakura knows that she and Ogami made a little of a relationship. And the others seem to have noticed as well.

She smiled as she sat down to eat with the others, and after the feast, she didn't regret it. She thought to herself: 'I'm not alone, because the Code: Breakers are my friends...especially you, Ogami-kun.'

_**(1.) I was too lazy to finish what Toki was saying. Sorry**_

_**(2.) Prince, according to Code: Breaker wiki, is a girl, and her lost form according to the manga is a mermaid. Just so you know, because I don't want a bunch of reviews saying that Prince is a guy.**_

**Anyway, I will update sooner or later. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. - Hello everyone! I'm really sorry, I kinda had a project that's 90% of my grade, and...I didn't have time to update, and I was also busy with other stories I wanted to publish, well everyone, I'm back! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Code:Breakers or its characters.**

* * *

"You're going back to school?" Sakurakouji gaped at Heike, which, Sakurakouji would consider, Code:01 because Hitomi was dead, and he apparently...didn't deserve to live.

"Yes. We only had temporary work to do. We'll be at school until we are to do our next jobs as Code:Breakers." He looked at Sakura with those mysterious light yellow eyes of his. "We also hope you remember that you are theoretically not human." He smirked. "You are a rare-breed."

"You _still _consider me that?"

This time, Yuuki answered. "Yeah...why?" He tilted his head. His expression was expressionless.

"Because..." Sakura couldn't argue with Yuuki anymore.

From the corner of her vision, she saw Oogami smirk. He murmured, loud enough for Sakura to hear. "Really...Sakura...do you really think you can argue with us, when you _know _your a rare-breed."

At this expression he had on his face and the way he spoke caused Sakura to pout. "Oh yeah?" She retorted. "Then what rare-breed am I, huh?" She said a little more suspiciously than she intended to.

At that all 5 of the Code:Breakers looked at Sakura uncertainly, as if they were hiding something, they looked away from her. Then Heike spoke, with an uncertain hint in his voice. "Well...the truth is...you do know that there shouldn't be _5_ Code:Breakers. There should be _6._ We think that rare-breed may make you the sixth Code:Breaker." He said with a little hesitation.

"Is that...why your even here?"

Prince replied, "partly." She said flatly.

"What's that other part then?"

Oogami replied, much to her surprise. He smirked while saying, "it's obvious. I can't believe you can't even figure that other "part", Sakurakouji Sakura." He narrowed his eyes in amusement.

"Ehh...is that so..." She said. "If that's the case, then I surely don't know what the other "part"." She said plainly, trying to look indifferent, but the Code:Breakers knew her good enough that she was only pretending she was looking that way.

Prince said, "the other "part" reason why we came specifically _here_ is because-" Toki finished the sentence for her.

"To visit _specifically..._you." He winked at her as though he was an idol.

"H-Huh?" Sakurakouji looked baffled. "So first of all, you say I am the sixth Code:Breaker because I am part rare-breed, and you came to visit me and school and friends?"

"Right." Heike sounded as if he was praising Sakura. He laughed. "Pretty much."

"Wait...isn't it about time you went back?" Sakura asked them, it's not like she _wanted_ them to leave, but she was just wondering.

"'Went back?' You ask. Good question. For the time being, we'll be "living" at your residence." Heike said.

"Wait, so my mom said it was okay?"

"Yes. We asked for her approval." He said plainly.

Suddenly, Sakurakouji's mom came from her room. "Sakura, please come here, and bring Oogami as well! I need to talk to you in private."

"You heard that, Oogami. Let's go."

Oogami was neutral as he followed Sakura to her room where her mom looked at her with seriousness. Sakura never seen such seriousness in her eyes.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, but our only choice is that you share a room with Oogami. I'm really sorry, but we don't really have the choice, we must respect our guest's choices, which they said they wanted to sleep alone."

To this sudden announcement, both Oogami and Sakura widened their eyes and exchanged very surprised glances.

_I'm...I'm going to share a room with Oogami-kun!?_

* * *

**I decided to do a cliffhanger to keep you guys reading! Anyway, look forward to an update and what other people call: R&R ^.^**

**~animefave1 **

**See you...**


End file.
